


That Was Your Warning

by mydeira



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto had gotten in over his head. Now he had to face the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Was Your Warning

“You wanted my attention, Ianto? You’ve got it. Completely.” Jack’s voice was flat, cold, the one he used when he meant business. It was impressive from a distance, but when it was directed at you up close, it was downright terrifying.

Ianto swallowed hard. “I’m sorry, Jack. I thought I could handle it myself.” Back already against the wall, he still tried to retreat further, trying to gain a negligible distance from Jack.

Jack leaned in, cutting the distance between them to a few centimeters at most, just close enough that Ianto was aware of the restrained power in every solid line and hard plane. Jake’s gaze was steady, unblinking. There was no underlying hint of flirtation that Jack seemed to carry with him into almost every situation, further testament to just how serious he was at the moment. “Sure you did. We’ve all been there. But you almost got people killed today.”

Oh, Ianto had known he was in over his head long before things got out of hand, but he had a feeling pointing that out really wouldn’t help his case at the moment. He decided the best thing to do was to keep his mouth shut.

“I like you, Ianto,” Jack continued, his voice taking on a ghost of its almost ever-present charm. “You work hard and keep things running smoothly. Hell, I even respect you.” He moved forward, his mouth drawing even with Ianto’s ear. When he spoke again, his voice was frighteningly quiet, returning to the flat, pay attention tone he’d started out with. “I just don’t trust you anymore. And believe me, my trust is something you want.”

Ianto shivered, but the reaction wasn’t entirely caused by fear. He was scared alright; when Jack got like this, you would be crazy if you weren’t scared. But mixed in was an undercurrent of arousal that flared whenever Jack was close. And their current positioning was too similar to the dreams he’d been having since Jack first joined the branch. Except in the dreams Jack didn’t have him backed against a wall in anger, and there was a hell of a lot less talking.

“I should have said something sooner,” he said lamely, desperate to distract himself. “It won’t happen again.”

“No, it won’t.” And just like that, Jack stepped away, giving Ianto back his space much to his relief and disappointment. Jack’s features softened somewhat. “I get why you did it. Too well. That’s why you’re still here.” Then, flashing one of his trademark smiles that made pretty much everyone melt, he added, “It also doesn’t hurt that you make the best coffee this side of Old New Colombia.”

Ianto couldn’t help but smile in return at the flattery.

“And like I said, I do like you.” Jack was looking at him with that way he had, the way that made you feel like you were the most desirable thing he’d ever laid eyes on, the way that made you want to do anything and everything to keep him looking at you like that.

“What can I do, Jack?” Ianto asked.

“Keep doing your job. And ask for help when you need it.” Jack stated simply. “We all have secrets, and we’re entitled to keep them. Unless they become a threat to the safety of those around us. Remember that.” Ianto saw danger flicker briefly in Jack’s eyes before he turned and headed for the door. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

And with that, he left.

Ianto watched him go, sagging against the wall with relief. Jack always seemed to have impeccable timing along with everything else. Ianto was certain that he would have done something really stupid if Jack hadn’t left when he had. Any other time, really stupid might get Ianto a smile or maybe reciprocation. But not today. Eventually, maybe.

He knew he had been warned. If he fucked up again, well… He was very determined not to do that. Jack was charming and a hell of a leader, but he was merciless when crossed. Ianto was very determined to stay in Jack’s good graces from now on.


End file.
